gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:R'hllor
Renaming I just realized that throughout Season 2, it's only called "The Lord of Light", and the proper name "R'hllor" hasn't been mentioned on-screen. I don't see the harm in continuing to have R'hllor on the wiki (we've used it far to many times to easily remove all of them, and it is his name); but should we rename this page to "Lord of Light"? This would still entail changing a lot of links.--The Dragon Demands :Yes we should rename it.--Opark 77 06:49, June 6, 2012 (UTC) The TV continuity has used "Lord of Light" almost exclusively, and used "R'hllor" exactly once in Season 3, in subtitled dialogue (which they stupidly inserted a TYPO into, ugh). TV-first viewers would be very unfamiliar with the term "R'hllor" as a result. Given that this wiki is geared towards being friendly and easy-to-use for TV-first viewers (though with an eye towards the books), I think this page should be moved back to "Lord of Light" for ease of access. Some guy watching at home who hears Melisandre say "Lord of Light" in the Season 3 finale isn't going to go looking for "R'hllor", he's going to look for "Lord of Light"; plus it's what the HBO Season 3 Viewer's Guide uses.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:54, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Our titles are not that user friendly, tv viewers look for Bran Stark, not Brandon Stark, or even "Khaleesi" instead of Daenerys Targaryen. Official names take precedence despite being mentioned just once.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 17:01, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :R'hllor is the correct name, Lord of Light is the more commonly-used one. As long as we have a redirect from Lord of Light to R'hllor, I think that's fine.--Werthead (talk) 20:08, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Is the name for the religion as opposed to the God specifically - in either the book or the show - or is there not any difference? I suppose there is precedent for either. "Christianity" is named after Christ, even though his name was properly Jesus. Christ has a Greek origin in 'khristos' meaning "anointed". Is the name of the religion R'hllor as well, or does the word "R'hllorianism" exist in-universe (though the addition of ''-anism'' might involve the "English-Fourth-Wall-translation nanites") Or is the religion just referred to (in the special features I'd guess) as "the religion of R'hllor", as the phrase is rendered in various Earth languages? Jimw338 (talk) 14:26, February 12, 2016 (UTC) We do what AWOIAF does; the god's name is also the de facto name of their religion, generally. "Faith of the Seven" is the exception and not the rule for a religion that has a name separate from the deity's name - but even then it's in the title. "Lord of Light" is used for convenience -- besides we know very little about its organizational hierarchy - the "institution" separate from the "belief system". Moot point.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:23, February 14, 2016 (UTC) "Chosen Servants" Stannis is called the "Warrior of Light" at some points, not the "Lord of Light" as this removed entry says: "The term "Lord of Light" can also refer to chosen servants of R'hllor." I've checked to see if anyone ever refers to Stannis this way. The only time it sort of happens is in "The Night Lands" when Matthos Seaworth says to Salladhor Saan that: "Stannis is the rightful king, and the Lord of Light, the one true god--" but then gets *interrupted* by Salladhor. While his long pause and being interrupted might confuse this, I think the "is" in that first clause applied only to Stannis as king. I think the intention was that Matthos was going to say something like "Stannis is the rightful king, and the Lord of Light, the one true god, has placed him in his fiery favor" etc. Given that Matthos was interrupted, it can't be certain that he actually called Stannis "the Lord of Light" and the term isn't applied at any other point. This was just a confusion because he was interrupted.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:12, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :I agree regarding Matthos' line.--Opark 77 (talk) 12:49, August 19, 2012 (UTC) The Power's section Why did you guys remove the powers section? :/ i spent like 15 minutes compiling all the powers the red priests have done in the series, with pictures which are now probably not in use since you removed them. What gives man. Why you delete that section >:/ Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 07:07, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :It wasn't removed, just moved. Check the Red Priest page. [[User:Rachel P|''R''achel]] ''P'' 09:27, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I wonder what would have happened if Brienne had put out all the fires and torches when the shadow being sent by Stannis to murder Renly was manifesting, I mean in the last few moments before it attacked Renly? Shadows do not exist without light and if there is no light there is no shadow. Would the shadow have failed to manifest and Renly would have lived? Ackomanah (talk) 07:08, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello, The R'Hllor religion is in the category "monotheistic" but it seems to me, its type should be "dualism" like manichaeism or catharism with the dichotomy light vs night , good vs evil , lord of light vs the other... Generally speaking, those religions are dualistic. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dualism https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manichaeism Any thoughts ? Where does He come from? Even though I have not read Martin's original novels, in many cases I investigate novel-related material (i.e. AWOIAF and The World of Ice and Fire sourcebook) to improve my understanding of the TV series, short of any major spoilers if I can help it. One thing has bugged me for a while, and short of diving directly into A Song of Ice and Fire, I haven't been able to find an answer, if one indeed exists. I address this question to anyone who can give me some solid evidence, as well as avoid any spoilers for fans of the TV series: where specifically did the faith of R'hllor originate? I know it's widespread throughout much of Essos, and, as far as I can tell, it originated some time after the Long Night. Also, because of the prominence of Melisandre as a mouthpiece, it's sometimes hard to distinguish purely Asshai'i traditions from the faith of R'hllor itself. There has been some speculation on this Wikia that the faith originated from Asshai. While this is certainly plausible, I'm curious to know if there is a more concrete answer anywhere in Martin's writing. Therefore, I invite anyone who can provide such information, without releasing potential spoilers, to contribute to this talk and "shed some light" on the conundrum. Thank you. Gotlvr87 (talk) 20:44, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Here you go --Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:58, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Well, it's not exactly what I was looking for, but maybe there is no direct answer in Martin's writing (a possibility I considered). Thank you. --Gotlvr87 (talk) 03:49, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :